


wait for

by eivery_al



Category: Seconds Apart (2011)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, POV Male Character, Twincest, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eivery_al/pseuds/eivery_al
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С каждой чертовой минутой мне становится мало того, что он может мне дать. С каждым стуком сердца безвозмездно принадлежу ему все охотней.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wait for

— Все еще нет…  
  
Он согласно кивает головой в подтверждение, хотя я давно уже не спрашиваю.  
  
Мне известно все, что он чувствует, все, о чем он думает, и это прекрасно. Наша связь… нерушима. Она дает силы поддерживать существование дальше, подпитывает надежды, что живут во мне постоянно.  
  
Мы — это единственное настоящее. Мы — это то, что навсегда.  
  
— Стой, я, кажется, чувствую.  
  
Он приближает лицо к экрану, старательно вглядываясь в происходящее на нем, чуть щурясь, и его ресницы становятся похожими на острые угольно-черные иглы дикобраза. Говорят, они ядовитые. Пожалуй, как-нибудь стоит убедиться в этом.  
  
Записи наших проектов давно уже не вызывают и малость каких-либо эмоций. Ни праздного любопытства, ни радостной умиротворенности, ни алчной агонии. Все это было, но улетучилось вмиг, закупорив чувства в блеклую банку тела.  
  
Я был уверен, что если когда-то и почувствую то вожделенное ощущение, за которым мы мчимся день ото дня, подобно бешеным гончим, то оно захватит дух с первых же мгновений, не пощадит, заставит пожалеть о необдуманном преследовании.  
  
В этот же раз хватает меньше минуты, и я направляю все внимание на него. Мелкий паскудник в который раз пытается меня обмануть. В который раз не понимает, что это невозможно. Я слишком глубоко в его голове, в нем самом. Когда-то он увидит, я буду ждать.  
  
Жизнь, сколько я ее помню, всегда являлась одним сплошным противоречием.  
  
Порой кажется, что он не так наивен в своем беззаботном незнании о моей нездоровой одержимости, стыдной зависимости. Что он нарочно старается порвать нашу связь, истончить ее, подставить под сомнения. Тогда я здороваюсь с паранойей, как с давним знакомым.  
  
Порой кажется, что вся та муть, плещущая в водовороте, который нашел исток в голове и проходит по всему телу, незримым ручьем стекает в его сознание. Отфильтровывается его суждениями, попытками понять непутевого одурманенного брата, чтобы в итоге превратиться в родниковую ленту, опоясывающую непреодолимым потоком наши с ним тела, умы, души. Тогда я упиваюсь жгучим томлением, как глотками амброзии.  
  
Мы сидим так близко, найдя точки соприкосновения в плечах и бедрах. Я слышу его дыхание, ощущаю движения тела.  
  
Мы сидим настолько далеко. Его ладонь вне досягаемости, и взгляд прикован не ко мне.  
  
Я эгоист, с каждой чертовой минутой мне становится мало его, мало того, что он может мне дать.  
  
Я слишком альтруист. С каждым стуком сердца безвозмездно принадлежу ему все больше, полнее, охотней.  
  
Но он не видит. Я подожду.  
  
Приближаюсь ближе на несколько дюймов в желании поддержать эту маленькую игру. Перед глазами его профиль, у губ — ухо. И мой шепот:  
  
— Что ты чувствуешь? Скажи мне.  
  
Он вздрагивает испуганно, и если бы не досада от того, что дымкой рассеялась вся интимность момента, то выглядело бы это даже чуть комично.  
  
Он все еще не привык к нарушению его личного пространства, каким оно вообще может быть у братьев-близнецов. Хотя я работаю и над этим. Трещинка за трещинкой оно змеится, словно разбитое стекло и сыплется блестящей крошкой мне под ноги.  
  
И хочется пройтись по этим осколкам босыми ступнями. Чтобы было до крови, как осознание собственной победы.  
  
И тогда я прохриплю ему в шею: ты — мой. Смысл.


End file.
